


Just Us Two

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Arjuna and you share an intimate morning together.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hey hey, this is a commission for festive on Tumblr! 
> 
> ★ I hope you enjoy this, festive 😊💖

Normally, you were accustomed to waking up with beams of sunlight kissing your face after a long night of pleasure. Instead, you awoke to Arjuna pressing his lips against your cheeks and forehead. You smiled as your eyes fluttered open to see your lover hovering above you with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

“You look surprised. Didn’t think I’d wake up, hm?” You teased, smile growing wider when his eyes shifted away from you.

“It’s not that… I just wanted to admire you a bit longer. You look so peaceful when you sleep.” Although he wasn’t staring at you when he said it, you could tell he was being genuine, as he naturally was.

As you sat up, the sheet covering your naked chest slipped down but you didn’t mind. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck to bring him closer so you could kiss him without unnecessarily straining.

Arjuna responded immediately, humming against your lips before he pulled you into his lap. When you felt his tongue prodding at your lips, you felt something else prodding at you as well. When you both pulled away to take a breath, a knowing grin grew on your face.

“What, you didn’t get enough last night?” You asked, referring to his semi-hard cock poking you.

“I can never get enough of you.” Arjuna stared down at you with unwavering, brown eyes as he spoke with that sincere tone of his.

It was enough to make you undeniably flustered, so you hid your face in his chest. Despite the fact that the two of you had been together for as long as you could remember, and you should expect it, his genuine words of affection would _always_ make you melt regardless. Arjuna gripped your chin gently, guiding you to look up at him again.

“I can’t believe you can just say that with a straight face, Juna…” Your lover offered you a rare, albeit small, smile in response to your pouting before he leaned down to kiss your neck.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to? It’s the truth.” A sound mixed between a sigh and a moan slipped from your lips when you felt Arjuna leaving a hickey on your soft skin, right next to the one he left last night.

Your hands clutched his shoulders as you fidgeted with more excitement, causing you to press down against your lover’s cock. You could tell he was fully erect. Arjuna responded with a light groan, teeth still nibbling and sucking at your neck. He noticed a few marks were fading, so he decided to remedy that.

“A-are you gonna put it in now?” You cursed yourself for the slight tremor in your voice, which accurately portrayed your hesitance. Arjuna chuckled.

“You know I have to prep you first, dear. If I don’t, it will hurt like the first time we did this.” You knew Arjuna was right, but you didn’t want to wait any longer…

He was much bigger than you, so it was a bit of a struggle fitting all of him inside you without any help whatsoever. Even with copious amounts of lube, it was _still_ a fairly tight fit.

“You’re right, sorry… C-carry on."

You weren’t exactly sure why you were so embarrassed, but that only increased tenfold when you felt his fingers spreading your pussy lips. Your back arched instantly as his fingers slowly worked their way inside you. Arjuna always started off with only two to get you started, making sure to rub your clit as well to help you relax.

You leaned further into his touch, eyes slipping shut. You were starting to relax a bit more now, as were your tense muscles from last night. His long fingers always felt so good inside you, but you needed a little more.

“A-am I ready now?” Arjuna scrutinized you for a few moments before he nodded.

“I think so. Besides, you should be used to me by now, yes?” You could hear the teasing lilt in his voice, even if it didn’t show on his face. You lightly smacked his arm.

“We’ll take it slow until you adjust.” He reassured, and you nodded before burying your face in his chest again.

His warm hands slipped underneath your thighs for a better grip as he started lifting you up. Arjuna took his time, slowly lowering you down on his cock inch by inch until your breath caught in your throat. The stretch wasn’t as painful as it normally was, which was shocking.

Arjuna maintained a steady pace of bouncing you up and down, making sure he had a tight grip. He was so big compared to you, and you absolutely loved it. Although it could be painful at times, you were starting to get used to it.

He allotted you ample time to familiarize yourself with his size again, gradually picking up the pace. You couldn't do much besides rest against his body as his nails dug into the skin of your thighs, drawing a loud whimper from you. With your bodies flushed against one another, you were starting to get even hotter.

"How do you feel?" Arjuna whispered, lips brushing against your ear lobe as he spoke.

 _"Nghh.._ I-I'm fine, please keep going..." Your voice was a bit meek and shaky, but he heard you clearly. He would give you whatever you wanted, and more.

Without much thought, you reached up further until you were able to bury your fingers in his soft bed-head. You knew how much he enjoyed it when you played with his hair, so you decided to lightly pull on the strands until a low growl came from your lover. He appeared to be enjoying it.

You continued to yank until Arjuna began fucking you harder, pulling you almost all the way off of his cock before dropping you back down on it. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when he had to force himself back inside your pussy. You were even tighter now… And it felt _so_ fucking good when you squeezed him.

“A-Arjuna! More, please oh please, _mmh…”_ You practically began begging him to make you sore; to make it so that you wouldn’t be able to walk without his assistance later on.

“Are you close?” Arjuna grunted as he watched every little change and nuance in your expressions. He knew you were close, but he wanted to hear it from you.

“Y-yes, yes, I am, please… Please, _please!”_ You weren’t even sure what you were begging for until you felt his fingers briskly rubbing and pinching your clit.

Not a single sound came out of your mouth when you came; eyes squeezed shut and thighs trembling in Arjuna’s firm hold. He followed soon after you, groaning your name and cursing softly while pushing his cum further up inside you. Exhausted, you slouched against him while attempting to catch your breath again.

You noticed that Arjuna made no move to lift you off of him. If anything, he wanted to hold you close like this for some time, even if you both were quite filthy. It was a peaceful morning, and you could hear the birds chirping outside your window.

“Can we stay like this for a while..?” You muttered, followed by a cute, little yawn. Arjuna smiled.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
